Love Strums
by Gray Love
Summary: This is a story of a Clown or Minstrel's secret love for a Gypsy, who loves him secretly, his problem, and how he expressed his love for her.
1. A Clown's Sorrow

Author's Note: This chapter is in a person's, specifically the Clown or Minstrel's POV.

Chapter I: A Clown's Sorrow

People are bustling about in Prontera…but I don't mind them. It's better this way. With my Guitar slung on my back, I walked slowly through the crowd, avoiding everyone and everything. Why, you ask? Because I cannot do anything about it. It has been a habit of mine since I was a child. Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Kelron Mellowgale, a Clown, others would call me a Minstrel. I would not wish to tell you more about myself. You will find out more in due time.

My wanderings around the white, cobblestone streets of Prontera ceased when I came upon the place I was to meet my childhood friend, Nahara Sharsa, the apple of my eyes, the renowned Gypsy of the Illume Guild. We have been together for many years now since the days when we were Novices. We have never been separated, she and I. It is because of her that I became an Archer and, after that, a Bard. It is for her that I trained my hands; the very hands that my own mother said were for spell craft, to strum a Lute, which finally led to playing a Guitar, a gift I received from her. A soft breeze blew by. My short, fiery-red hair was swept by it.

"Kel!" The sound of a nightingale's voice reached my elven ears, my inheritance from my mother. I turned my head to the side. There standing a few feet away from me was an angel. If I hadn't known better, I would have said I had died and gone to heaven. I waved my hand in greeting. Within moments, she had closed the gap between us and I was in her arms. "I'm so glad you came." I smiled.

"So, are you ready for another performance?" I nodded. To me, the Ancient Queen's Crown on her head suited her. "Great. Let's go." She pulled my arm, hoping that I would follow her. My Balance Hat, a headgear that looks like an apple balancing on a book, almost fell from my head in the process. I shrugged my shoulders and stood from the spot. I straightened my uniform before allowing her to lead me wherever she wanted to go.

Hervey, her Orc Warrior pet, trudged closely behind. I don't even know why she thinks he's cute. I still remember the time when I gave her a Wild Flower (we were still a Bard and Dancer then), she squealed with delight, saying that it would be perfect when it was tucked behind her precious Hervey's ear. And that's what she did. I sometimes want to laugh at the sight of Hervey, a giant of an Orc, wearing such a tiny flower. But that is not what saddens me…

Whenever we perform for our guild mates or simply for our party or friends, I feel terrible. I know every song she knows how to dance to by heart, whether it's Rich Man Mr. Kim or Lullaby. But no matter what I do, I can't confess how I feel for her. It pains me to know that people are whispering about us behind our backs, saying awful things, especially about me. I feel horrible because of it. They say the truth sometimes hurts, in this case, it does. It stabs my heart like a sharp dagger.

My actions make her happy most of the time. It is doing the little things I do for her that somehow compensates for my disability to confess, but even my actions couldn't tell her how I feel. I believe that she still thinks us friends, close friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, what I would give to be able to confess to her how much she means to me, how much I love her. All of the men I saw with her, especially Renil Marcon, our Guild's War strategist, made me green-eyed. I vow to find a way for me to finally declare my love for her, no matter what the cost. I will do anything for her…


	2. A Gypsy's Concern

Chapter II: A Gypsy's Concern

I watch as Kel strummed his Guitar. In the light of the sun, his fiery red hair glowed as if it were really on fire. It was during these times, when we were alone, that I found pure contentment. Just listening to Kel's playing calmed me. I have never once felt uncomfortable when I was with Kel, not like with the other men I knew and dated before. Kel, my dearest and best male friend. He never complained, not once…He never asked for anything in return for what he had done for me…He's a true friend...and…I would never forget his smile. It was sweet of him to choose archery over wizardry. It was twelve years ago…

_We were in a clearing in Payon Forest, we were still novices. "Kel?" He looked at me._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He scratched his head._

_"You're unsure?" He nodded. He looked at me with his bright green eyes. "What about you?" They seemed to say._

_"Me? I want to be a Dancer!" I stood up and twirled around in the grassy meadow, imitating a Dancer's movements. He clapped his hands._

_"What do you think?" He nodded. "It suits you."_

_"Thank you. Hey, why don't you become a Bard?"_

_"?" "It could work." I added. He was about to nod, but, in the end, he shook his head._

_"What's wrong?" He bent his head. "Mama."_

_"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll understand." I seemed to have cheered him up because he smiled._

I remembered how his mother reacted when she found out about his chosen job, she was furious that her only son, who she hoped would become a mage, became an archer instead…

Kel always offered a reassuring shoulder when I had problems, a helping hand when I was in trouble. I even remember the time when I was facing a Gryphon (I was still a Dancer then).

_The Gryphon was up in the air. I had barely any strength left in my body, I had no provisions left either, and I had used up all of my arrows in fighting the beast. As it dove down for another attack, I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. But it never came. When I opened my eyes, the Gryphon was on the ground, dead. I looked behind me. There was Kel, holding his Double Boned Arbalest bow in hand. He had a small, soft smile on his face; he was smiling that smile at me._

I was thankful to Kel; he had saved my life more than once before and I always thanked him in anyway I could. I still remember the time when I had coaxed him to go shopping for new wardrobe/equipment when I was still a Dancer and he a Bard…

"_Kel, what do you think of this?" I showed him an Apple of Archer. He smiled._

_"Do you like it?" He nodded his agreement._

_I wanted to buy it for him but he disagreed with me when I told him I would pay for it._

_"Kel, I want to buy it for you." He shook his head, his way of saying a strict no._

_"Do you want to pay for it?" He nodded. He bought it and a Romantic Flower for me. He gave the flower to me. That was the first time I blushed in front of him and because of his actions._

_"Oh, Kel. I couldn't accept such a gift." He smiled a smile that was encouraging me to take it. I smiled sweetly as I put it on. Kel was stubborn but sweet._

_He tried on a Phantom of Opera. Even with the mask on, I could see something in his eyes, those emerald orbs, a strange, yet definite sadness in those eyes. "Kel?" He looked at me. In that instant, the sadness I saw was gone._

_"Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong." His eyes seemed to say as they looked into mine. "Are you sure?" He nodded._

_It was on that very day, that he bought a pair of Green Boots, a pair of Nimble Gloves, and a Mocking Muffler, while I bought Binoculars for him, which he rarely wears nowadays for some unknown reason. I bought two Nimble Clips for myself...and I wore the Romantic Flower for the whole day._

Since then, I haven't removed the Romantic Flower he gave me. But still, from time to time, I still see that sad look in his eyes. I knew he was hiding something from me, but what? I don't know. Sometimes, Kel tells me I worry too much but I'm just concerned for him. I've had experience with bottled-up thoughts before and I know that such things are not good for you. I just wonder why Kel wouldn't tell me what's wrong…Especially now that I…He means so much to me…


	3. The Confession

Chapter III: The Confession

"Kel, come on." Nahara tried to coax her best friend to leave his room. They were sitting on his bed. She was wearing an off-shouldered, blue blouse over a matching blue skirt. They emphasized her short, light blue hair. _"Nara, I don't know about this." _Kelron shook his head. He was wearing a long-sleeved, green shirt, which complimented his emerald eyes, over khakis. "Oh, come on, Kel. I know you'll enjoy the party. After all, it's our Guild's victory party for beating the Savage Guardian Guild. Besides, the guys want to hear you play that new composition you're writing." She smiled.

_"Nara, I don't know if I should." _Kel looked away from her. "Kel, don't worry. No one's going to laugh. Everyone would love to hear you play, especially tonight, it's so special." Nara tried to persuade him. _'The composition's special, to me.' _Kel thought. "Kel, please." Kel looked at her. "_I…I can't."_ He shook his head. "Why not?" _"I…I can't tell you."_ "But…Why?" _'Because…Because I can't.'_ The thought crossed his mind. "Kel?" Kel plucked a string on his Guitar, which lay behind him.

"Kel, if you don't want to, I won't force you." Kel turned around. Nara was looking down on the floor, but he could tell that she was at the brink of shedding tears. _"Nara?" _He extended his hand, hoping to comfort her. "Don't worry about me, Kel. I'm fine." She didn't move away from him, her voice, on the other hand, didn't sound fine. _"Nara, I'm sorry…"_ "…" Nara left the room, wiping her tears away as she left.

"_Nara…What have I done!"_ Kel looked at his Guitar; the precious Guitar Nara gave him. _"It's now…or never."_ He took a deep breath and breathed out. He stood from his bed and left the room, Guitar in hand.

"Hey Kel, glad you could join us." Renil, the Paladin, patted Kel's back, careful of the Guitar that was slung there, as they stood near the bar of their HQ. Kel smiled. Even though Renil was one of the guys who once dated Nahara, Kel still considered him a friend. "Hey Kel, we'd like to hear that new masterpiece sometime." A male High Wizard, who had been mingling with the others, sat beside Kel. _"You will, Ahimsa…but maybe later."_

"I'll be around to hear it." Ahimsa Salem looked at the crowd, his dark brown eyes scanning the area keenly. Kel and Renil knew what he was scanning for, or rather who. A blonde High Priestess spotted the three guys. "Hey, what are you three doing here?" She moved towards them.

"Hey, Caspia, nothing much, we're just talking guy stuff." Ahimsa looked at her. "Guy stuff?" Caspia Madre looked at Kel, who simply smiled. "Oh, Kel, I can't wait to hear your new masterpiece." _"You will later."_ "I'll be waiting." Caspia took a chair from the nearby table and sat gingerly in front of the guys. "I hope it's not too soft." Renil teased.

"What's too soft?" The group looked at the newcomer, a male Sniper. "Oh Hey Gryffin, we were just talking about Kel's new work of art." Caspia explained. Gryffin turned to Kel. "Kel, you spread the word already?" Kel shook his head. _"It wasn't me."_

"Well, whoever did must have heard it." Gryff gave him the thumbs up. Kel felt confident. It was encouraging to know that some people wanted to hear him play but he wasn't going to perform for the whole Guild, only for a chosen group of friends/guild mates, which included Nahara. "I'm sure Nahara would dance to it." Ahimsa's statement broke through his thoughts.

Within a few moments, Nahara walked down the stairs. As she descended, everyone caught their breath. She was a breathtaking sight in a sleeveless, backless, blue evening gown. Even Kel was surprised. "Nahara, it's good to see you." Kiren, a female Professor, smiled as she hugged her friend. "It's good to see you too, Kiren."

Some of the girls crowded around Nahara, complimenting her look. "Attention, everyone." Everyone looked at the one who spoke, the Guild's master, a Stalker named Van Guard. "I would like to thank all of you for your excellent work in the War. I was very impressed with the outcome, it wasn't a Pyrrhic victory." Everyone laughed and clapped their hands. "Well, this party is for your great work." He added after everyone had quieted down. "We couldn't have done it without you, Van." Vaness Windsoar, a female Champion, said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Thank you, you guys. Well, enjoy the festivities."

The great party went on till late that night. When it ended, most of the guild members retired to bed. Kel and his male companions, however, went to the garden. They sat down beneath a large cedar tree. "So, are you sure she'll come?" Renil looked at Kel. Kel scratched the back of his head; the guys knew he was unsure. "I hope she does." Gryff said as his falcon perched itself on a low branch. "It would be a waste if she didn't." He added.

"She'll come." Ahimsa reassured. "How are you sure?" The three looked at him curiously. "Caspia and I asked her to go, and Kiren and Vaness encouraged her to go." The three gave a sigh of relief.

A few moments later, three figures appeared in the distance. The guys were relieved when the three figures approached. One of them was Caspia, who was holding a blindfolded Nara, who Kel noticed had changed into a simple pink shirt and blue jeans. The other figure was Kiren. "Nara, you can sit down now." Kiren spoke softly to her friend. Nara slowly sat down on the grass, Caspia helped her to sit down. The High Priestess untied the blindfold. Nara opened her eyes, only to come face to face with Kel. The others left to give the two some room.

(Kel's P.O.V)

I watched as the others left Nara and I alone. _"Nara?"_ Nara didn't look at me. I couldn't blame her. I had hurt her. "Kel, I'm sorry. I overreacted." That brought my face to look at hers. She was looking at me, her eyes showed how sorry she was. Something swelled in my heart, a warm feeling._ "It's not your fault, Nara. It's mine."_

(Nara's P.O.V)

I didn't know what to say…I didn't know how to start. Kel was my best friend…but was it possible that we could be more than friends? We were sitting side by side. "Kel, I…I want to tell you something." He looked at me. He silenced me with two of his fingers. In one swift move, he had his Guitar in his hands.

A few moments later, the sweetest sound filled my ears. It was a romantic melody, a love song. I looked at Kel. He was playing expertly as he always did, but he seemed to enjoy playing it. I tried to hum to the tune but it was already harmoniously beautiful as it was. I simply listened to the music. Kel, I realized, poured all his emotion into the music. It was sweet. I couldn't help blushing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Unfortunately, the music ended. I opened my eyes. "Oh Kel. I don't know what to say? It was beautiful, simply breathtaking." _"…Thank you."_ I leaned closer to him. Within moments, our lips touched. I felt his uncertainty at first, but he gradually relaxed. When we finally parted, we looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Kel." _"I love you, Nara."_ He gave me a peck on the cheek, a sweet gesture of his love.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. : )


End file.
